Surprise
by alohamora-dora
Summary: Tony's assistant gets a rather naughty surprise. Smutty content. Rated 18.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise

It was ten o'clock in the morning and Tony Stark was sitting at his desk, his chin resting on balled fists as he stared at the clock. There was a pile of paperwork that required his signature, but he didn't care; he was awaiting a special parcel. He had ordered it the week before and had been so excited that he had grown quickly impatient. A knock came to the door and he jumped to his feet, almost running over to open it so quickly that it made the mail boy jump. He took his mail from the boy's outstretched arm and closed the door once more. He moved over to his desk like an excited little boy as he sifted through the mail, finding his parcel. He tore it open, discarding the packaging on the desk and stood looking at the item in awe. It was a surprise for a certain someone, and he was certain that they'd enjoy it. He sat the item on the desk in full view and pressed the intercom button, calling in his assistant.

Since Pepper and Tony had broken up and Pepper had gone on to marry Happy, Tony had a string of lovers, none of which he had any real feelings for. Until he met Jane. Jane Odassiosn was an assistant he hired and he thought he had seen an angel the first time he had set eyes on her. They clicked instantly and have dated for a little over four months.

The tall, slender assistant stepped through the door, her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders, bouncing slightly as she stepped towards her employers desk.

"What can I do for you Mr. Stark?" She asked politely, waiting for him to respond.

Her expression was normal before she clocked the surprise that was left for her on the desk, changing to that of a mixture of shock and excitement.

"I-is that what I think it is Tony?" She asks, the formalities quickly tossed out of the window.  
Tony simply nods before he takes the cardboard box and opens it, taking the remote controlled vibrator from it.

"Lean over the desk." He commanded, Jane quickly doing as she was told.  
She leaned over the desk, putting her weight on her arms as Tony moved slowly behind her. He took his hand and felt his way deliberately slowly up the inside of her thigh, under her grey pencil skirt, Jane letting out a loud breath as he did so.

"Spread your legs." He told her lowly.

As the brunette parted her legs a little more from him, his fingertips brushed gently over her pussy, feeling that she had no panties on and was incredibly wet already. This made the beautiful woman let out a loud, needy moan: she needed him as he had made her incredibly horny, loving his touch. His fingers circled her sodden entrance slowly before they moved to her clit, rubbing the sensitive spot just as slowly, Jane moaning even louder. He then pulled his hand away and hoisted her skirt up to her waist, exposing her lower half to the empty room. He took the small, hot rod red toy and circled her womanhood with the tip before he slid it fully inside of her, hearing Jane letting out a shattered moan in pleasure. He pulled her skirt back down her legs and took the remote control, switching in on at the lowest power.

"F-fuck... T-Tony..." She manages to say as the small vibrations send waves of pleasure through her body.

The billionaire watches with glee as his assistant moves her hips slightly, rolling them as the toy sends sensations through her.

"Please Tony, please." She begs loudly for a release.

At her words he switches the remote control off and slips it into his pocket, Jane giving a cry of frustration as he denied her a release.

"On your feet." He told her before he moved around his desk to check his schedule, giving his mouse a few clicks.

"We have a meeting to attend in five minutes. And by the way, you're not to remove that toy until I tell you to." He tells her.

Jane's eyes widen in fear at his words, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Tony, the whole of the board will be there." She told him. "Do I have to wear it?"

He simply nodded and tapped the face of his watch before he headed towards the elevator across the corridor. He pressed the shining golden button before Jane joined his side a few moments later. She had a light blush on her cheeks which made him smile, looking slightly embarrassed at the toy which would be inside her all day, not knowing who she'd be talking to or what she'd be doing and Tony would turn it on. She didn't know if she'd be able to control herself, or to not embarrass herself in front of her colleagues.

They stepped into the elevator, Tony pressing the level for the board room with his thumb. The elevator walls were mirrored, enabling him to see Jane's embarrassed face as he dipped his hand into his pocket, switching on the vibrator at the lowest setting once more. Jane let out a loud moan at this, the pink colour deepening to a light red.

"Tony...please..." She pleaded once again.

Her lover simply smiled, continuing to watch her, hearing the toy make a light whirring sounds, so faint you could just hear it. The elevator came to a stop one floor away from the one they were heading watched as Jane's expression grew more fearful as three employees piled into the elevator with them.

"Good morning Mr. Stark, Miss Odassiosn." They greeted them, Tony replying with his own good morning and turning up the power on the toy ever so slightly.

At his action, Jane gripped the barrier in the elevator hard as she fought with herself to keep from crying out in pleasure.

"Good...m...morning." She told them, the employees giving her quizzical looks.

The elevator then came to a stop, Jane turning to look Tony in the eyes, her gaze pleading. He gave a small shake of his head before the doors opened, turning the toy up fully as they did so.

"Fuck!" Jane shouted and quickly covered her mouth, the employees frowning as they stepped out of the doors.

"Tony... please...pl-please!" She begged.

He turned it off, imagining just how soaking her pussy will be after tormenting her so.

"We'll see." He said, giving her a small wink before he headed inside the boardroom.


	2. Chapter 2

/ / Hi all :) I'm sorry it's been aaaaages since I've uploaded anything. I've been caught up with a few things. This is the new chapter for my TonyxOC story and I hope it's not too bad. Big news though, I'll be travelling to the lovely state of Texas from the UK on Monday, thought I'd let you know... anyway. Enjoy :) / /

Chapter 2

Tony and Jane stepped inside the varnished double doors of the board room while his assistant was a little worse for wear. Her boss still hadn't let her come and she was unsure for how long she could hold out for. Her heart rate was sky high, her heart beating against her ribcage, threatening to break free as she thought of what he board members might think of her if they found out. She followed the raven haired philanthropist, tugging at his jacket for him to stop. He stopped and turned to her, a dark look on his face. She looked up at him pleadingly, leaning closer to him.

"Tony..." she whispered to him so as not to let anyone else hear her. "I need to come, please." She begged.

The billionaire simply shook his head and moved to sit down on his chair at the head of the table, Jane sitting slowly down beside him, feeling a little pressure on the toy inside her. She gave a nervous smile to the board, all sitting and waiting attentively for her to speak. Tony's gaze was locked on the brunette. He wanted to make her feel embarrassed, he loved the way her cheeks burned with a deep red colour and he wanted to see her like that right now. All eyes were on Jane. She cleared her throat.

"I'd like to start this meeting, by addressing some of the problems the company has been facing over the last couple of months." She began.

Tony was only half listening. He usually had no interest in any of the board meetings and only made an appearance to show face. He dipped his hand slowly into his pocket and turned on the remote controlled toy still inside his assistant. Jane felt the toy suddenly switch on, the vibrations inside her wet pussy making her want to moan in pleasure, but she fought to hold it in.

'Keep it in...' she thought to herself. 'Everyone's watching.'

At that thought, her cheeks flushed a bright pink, making Tony smirk with amusement. He sat watching her, lounging back in his chair. Jane handed each member a list of priorities, running through the main issues, sitting one in front of her boss, Tony not giving the piece of paper even a glimmer of recognition. He was too interested in his little assistant, looking so adorable with her pink cheeks and her shaking hands.

'Please stutter...' Tony thought as he watched her, turning the toy up once again.

The faint whirring noises from the toy were even louder now, causing the board member next to Jane to frown a little, looking around the room to find the cause of the noise.

"A-as y-you'll see on the list..." Jane carried on, almost unable to speak as the pleasure coursed through her body.

At the stutter, Tony chuckled a little in amusement. He loved putting her through little tests like this as it amused him greatly, Jane normally jumping his bones at the end of them. Jane ran her hand up her leg under the table, rubbing her clit slow and hard. She needed a release and she needed it that very second, her blood hot with sheer passion. She looked at Tony with a lustful gaze, making him frown. This wasn't going according to plan for him. He pretended to drop his pen under the table, crawling under towards Jane. He tore her hand away from herself, replacing it with his tongue. He turned up the power of the toy fully to see just what it could do, his hot, wet muscle flickering over her sweet spot hard and fast. Jane gripped his hair hard as he did so, letting out a loud moan in pleasure.

The members of the board sat there, unsure of just what to do as Jane suddenly burst out with pleasure filled tones. Jane didn't care that they were there, but instead let the pleasure that her lover was giving her consume her. Tony took the toy in his grip, starting to slide it in and out of his assistant's dripping wet pussy, her juices dribbling onto her leather upholstered chair. He thrust it into her harder and faster, Jane gripping the arm of the chair as hard as she gripped his hair. She was nearing her climax fast, unable to hide her pleasure, or keep her lust-filled moans from escaping her lips. Her moans filled the room, echoing off the walls as she was so close to the edge. She finally came, Tony moving out the way as she squirted all over the carpet, the drops of liquid heard all over the room as it hit the fabric. She gave a satisfied sigh as she sat there in ecstasy, smiling down. She expected to see Tony there and looked over to his chair. He was already sat in his seat, looking at her the same as the rest of the board were; in confusion. Her cheeks turned a deep red as he did so.

"If you're quite finished, Miss Odassiosn. Carry on with the meeting." He demanded.

"Y-yes... M-Mr Stark..." She replied, extremely embarrassed.


End file.
